Tino's Adventures of Steven Universe: The Movie/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of Steven Universe: The Movie Prologue * Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet * Patchy: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? * '''Potty: They're here to see Tino's Adventures movie. Brawk! * Patchy: But I haven't got Tino's Adventures movie, because I... well, I lost it! to cry * Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! * Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about The Weekenders. * Voice: Remembering, The Weekenders. theme song of "The Weekenders" playing Audience: clapping * Patchy: I don't believe I lost Tino's Adventures movie. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything.'' * Potty: What about your leg? * Patchy: Well, yeah, but... * Potty: And your eye. * Patchy: Well, the eye, I... * Potty: And your hand. * Patchy: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where Tino's Adventures movie is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over * Potty: What is it? Brawk! * Patchy: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to Tino's Adventures movie I'd lost! * Potty: It's a dream come true! * Patchy: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions like a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty * Potty: Brawk! * Patchy: ' Take seven walks to Mrs. Dawson's house. ''elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house * '''Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? * Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking * Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. * Patchy: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Tino. Only for Tino!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! 'Whoa!!! ''up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up '''YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this movie! laughs Dig it, get it?some more * Potty: in sand You stink! * Patchy: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. * Potty: Brawk! * Patchy: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! * Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on * Patchy: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Weekenders! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! * Potty: Brawk! Pipe down! movie begins ["Walk Cycles" begins on the TV screen; SpongeBob is walking down the road while techno music plays in the background; his body squishes up, then returns to normal; then, his body extends and his arms flail around; he returns to normal, then squishes up three times, shrinking smaller and smaller, in synchronization with the music; extends his body again; once again, squishes up smaller and smaller in synchronization with the music; extends his body again; starts running frantically while sweating and looking left to right; extends his body, this time with his tongue sticking out and flailing around; begins frantically running again; his limbs and body separate and his eyes pop out of his head; begins walking normally again; "Walk Cycles" ends; a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment] * Patchy: That's it? That's Tino's Adventures Movie? THAT WAS JUST A BUNCH OF CHEAP WALK CYCLES!!! * Potty: What a rip! * Patchy: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears TINO ''BETRYAED US!' cries Why did I love this stuff in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my Weekenders stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! ''to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying * Potty: Sheesh, what a hothead! * Announcer: TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words "Tino's Adventures movie" And now, for the real "Tino's Adventures Movie"! * Potty: Patchy, come back! There's more! * Patchy: Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. "The Tale of Steven"/Story of Steven/"Let Us Adore You" (The film begins with a view of red curtains, lighted by two spotlights. The spotlights move away and the curtains are drawn aside to reveal the title card, which reads 'Tino's Adventures of Steven Universe: The Movie', with a glimmering sand backdrop. Steven's sandals are shown beneath the title. A montage of scenes around Beach City and beyond are shown as the opening credits appear.) :Diamond ::Steven ::Everyone believes in :and Blue Diamond ::Everyone believes in :3 ::Steven, :Diamond ::All across the universe :Diamond ::Ever compassionate, :Diamond ::Can you imagine it? :Diamond ::Even with us at our worst? :Diamond ::Hybrid son of a Diamond :Diamond ::Human son of a Rose :3 ::What a revelation ::He's a revolution ::A Gem that loves and grows! :Diamond ::Steven ::Have you heard the tale of :and Blue Diamond ::Have you heard the tale of :3 ::Steven ::Always putting others first, ::Can you imagine it? ::Ever compassionate, ::Steven Universe! * White Diamond: (narrating a book) Once upon a time, the gem Homeworld was ruled by Diamonds. White, Yellow, Blue, and the littlest Diamond, Pink. While the other Diamonds conquered many worlds across the galaxy, Pink had only one - the planet Earth. One day, Pink fled the comforts of Homeworld. On Earth, she made a new home, new friends, and finally, new life, giving up her form to bequeath her gem to her half-human son. Without Pink, gemkind entered an era of despair. But when Steven Universe learned of his heritage, with the help of his new friends, he reunited with his fellow Diamonds and championed an new era of peace and freedom across the furthest reaches of space. the book And now, dear gems everywhere, I'm pleased to announce that Steven is finally ready to take his rightful place on Pink Diamond's throne! * Steven Universe: (now 16 years old) How's it goin', everybody? I know you all might be thinking of me as the 'new Pink Diamond', but you don't have to put me on a throne. I already have a rightful place, and it's on Earth! * Blue Diamond: Hm? * White Diamond: Whaat? * Steven Universe: It's a beach house, where I live with my friends, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. As much as I've loved dismantling the empire and saving all your planets, I can't wait to get home and spend some quality time with my friends. * White Diamond: Cut the feed * Yellow Pearl: Your time was up, anyway. (Blue Pearl snickers a bit as Yellow Pearl turns off the broadcast) * Steven Universe: I think that went well. * White Diamond: Steven, please. * Yellow Diamond: You can't go. * Blue Diamond: You must stay. * White Diamond: You're all we have left of Pink. (kneels on one knee) Steven, you belong here, with us. * Steven Universe: Uh... thanks, but no thanks. :Diamonds ::Come live with us ::in the palace ::There's a room ::waiting for you :Diamond ::Come on :Diamond ::Come on :Diamond ::Come on :Diamonds ::Just let us adore you * Steven Universe: You guys have really gotten better at showing affection, but I've got my own life to get back to. Don't forget, I'm not Pink Diamond. :Diamonds ::Yes, we know ::that you're not her ::But you were hers ::You know what ::it meant to love her ::And you remind us ::so much of her * Steven Universe: Thanks. But I really gotta go. * Diamonds: But Steven! * Yellow Diamond: I've disbanded my armies. I've liberated my colonies. * Blue Diamond: I never shatter. I never make anyone cry. * White Diamond: I've been saying "please" and "thank you," even to lower life forms. * Steven Universe: What did we talk about? * White Diamond: Ugh, equal life forms. Steven, we've done everything you've asked. * Steven Universe: That's great! Good job. Keep it up. Bye! (teleport back to Earth) At Earth/"Happily Ever After" * Connie: Steven! What took so long? * Steven Universe: (hugs Connie and moans) The Diamonds. They really want me to move in. * Connie: Why? * Steven Universe: Because they want to smother me with attention 24/7. * Connie: Sounds fun. * Steven Universe: No, it doesn't. Well, I'm glad I got to see you before heading out. You're really going through with it? * Connie: Of course. I've always wanted to go to space camp. * Steven Universe: But you've literally been to space multiple times. And you've done way cooler stuff than just camp there. * Connie: My parents are doing what they can to support my interests. It's sweet. Plus, I get all the freeze-dried ice cream I can eat. * Steven Universe: But Sadie Killer and the Suspects are playing tonight. Isn't a rock show a little better than space camp? * Connie: It's maybe equal to space camp. That's my mom. I should get going. (hugs Steven and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Okay! * Steven Universe: Tell everyone at space camp that space used to be super scary and dangerous, but it's great now! * Connie: I will! Universe Here we are in the future Here we are in the future, and it's bright Nothing to fear, no one to fight I can't believe We've come so far Happily ever after, here we are Once upon a time I thought I'd always be in my mother's shadow Answering for her crimes I thought I'd always be in an endless battle Till I began to hone A power all my own That I could feel growing stronger every day And now I've saved the world Not just that, the whole galaxy's saved We did it Here we are in the future * Steven Universe: Hey, Pearl! Hey, Dad! * Greg Universe: Hey, Schtuball. * Pearl: Steven! I'm learning to play the "basss." * Greg Universe: I keep tellin' her, it's "base." * Pearl: Excuse me, B-A-S-S spells "bass." * Greg Universe: You're the boss. * Pearl: Heck yes, I am. (jumps on top of the van) Pearl Once upon a time I only lived to be of Pink Diamond's service Till the day the two of us Snuck down to be on this planet's surface We became our fantasy And I was sure she set me free But in the end, I guess I never left her side And after love and loss And all the tears that I cried, I find that and Steven Universe Here we are in the future * Steven Universe: Hey, buddy. I've heading into town. * Greg Universe: See you at the concert tonight? * Steven Universe: Wouldn't miss it for the world. (jumps in into Lion's mane and hums as he pops of Lars' head) * Lars: Hey! Steven Universe Here we are * Garnet: I saved you a seat. * Steven Universe: Thanks, Garnet. Hey, guys. What'd I miss? * Garnet: You're just in time for my favorite part of the story. Garnet Once upon a time A Sapphire came to Earth with her Ruby soldier Sapphire's deadly fate was set Until the Ruby rushed in to hold her Suddenly, they were fusing Beautiful, strange, confusing And there I was, a bundle of questions, so naive That if you told me this I never would have believed you then, but and Steven Universe Here we are in the future * Steven Universe: (bubbles Lars' cake) Lemme just save this. Hey, any idea what Amethyst is up to? * Garnet: I have every idea what everyone is up to. You'll find her if you head to Little Homeworld. Take the Warp. (As Steven enters Little Homeworld's warp, he is caught by Amythest's whip before he falls off) * Amethyst: Whoa! Careful, dude! * Steven Universe and Amethyst: Pew! Pew! (does their handshake) One, two, three, hup! * Steven Universe: Thanks, Amethyst. * Bismuth: Steven, you're just in time! We're about to install the new Warp. * Peridot: Which means Little Homeworld is 83.7% complete. * Lapis: Only 83.7%? We'd better get cracking. * Bismuth: I'm on it! (cranes the Homeworld pad across Little Homeworld) * Steven Universe: Wow. Little Homeworld's growing fast. * Amethyst: So are you. (turns into Steven) Look at me! I'm a young adult! (turns back into herself) I love that all these Gems want to make their new home on Earth. Wish I'd had this when I first emerged. Amethyst Once upon a time I burst to life inside of the Kindergarten, A product of a war that I had no idea I had a part in, I came out late and alone, Knew nothing but my home, But I know now exactly who I'm s'posed to be, And it's a part of this family! Amethyst: So, whaddya think? Steven If I could just stop right here and be, Finally done, Finally us, Finally we... Are in the future, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst Here we are in the future and it's bright, Nothing to fear, no one to fight, I can't believe we've come so far, Steven Happily ever after, Pearl, and Amethyst Happily ever after, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst Happily ever after here we are! The Sinister gem appears/"Other Friends" * Steven Universe: (plucks a flower and grows another flower) I want everything to stay exactly like this and never change. * Pearl: Agreed. * Amethyst: Here, here. * Steven Universe: How's the future look, Garnet? Do we all stay just like this forever? * Garnet: (looks to see the future, and comes with a shock) No. * -No? What do you mean no? * Garnet: Something is coming. And it's not good. (Suddenly a gust of dark clouds blows rapildy and reveals a giant ship pointing at our heroes) * Ash Ketchum: Uh, what the heck this that thing? * ???: (sinister laugh) * Tsuyu Asui: And what's that voice? * Tino Tonitini: Someone I hoped not to see. * Bowser: Surprise!!! * - * - * -Oh great. Who are these nutjobs? * -It can't be. * -What can't be? * -Those guys are the Vanguard Action Squad. A small faction of a troublesome crime organization we faced recently. * - * -Well, whatever or whoever they are, they picked the wrong day, to fight all of us at once. * Steven Universe: We beat you all once before and we do it again, so we can get back our lives. * Bowser: Oh, really? Well, our new partner might have other plans for you, boy. (whistles) (A shadowish pink gems walks to the edge of the ship) * Gem: Hey! Are you Steven Universe?! * Steven Universe: Um, yes...? * Gem: Perfect. (Her finger transforms into a giant horn, and she blows it, causing a sharp point and legs to emerge from the ship.) * Garnet: Move! up Amethyst (The Gems run from the ship as the legs attach to the sides of the hill, and the point drills into the center of it. The Gems all gasp.) * Amethyst: Hey! Nice park job, dingus! (The point drills further and the pink liquid inside the ship gurgles. The figure standing on the top of the ship jumps down to the bottom. Her gem, an inverted heart, flashes in the light as she looks up and cackles.) * Gem: Well well well, well! Lemme get a look at the menagerie! her hand and eye to act as a telescope You must be Amethyst. You must be Garnet. And Pink Diamond's Pearl...wow, she took you with her, isn't that just - gritted teeth swell! * Pearl: It can't be...! * Gem: Hahahaha, oh, but it can be, and it is! I got a new style, and a few new toys that are gonna put an end to your 'happily ever after', once and for all!! * Steven Universe: Wh-whoa, this has gotta be a misunderstanding. In case you haven't heard, I've established peace across- * Gem: Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard. I've had your little message to the universe - on loop!! her leg to kick Steven's face (The Gems generate their weapons.) * Gem: Oh I just looove that part, where Pink Diamond spends the rest of her days on this nowhere planet, with a bunch of nobodies! (he uses her arms as springs and bounces down to the ground.) :Gem ::That's right, I heard the story, ::Over and over again, ::Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends! ::That's right, I heard the story, ::Don't really like how it ends, ::Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends! ::What did she say about me? ::What did she say? ::What did you do without me? ::What did you do? ::Did you play games without me? ::What did you play? ::Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you? ::Oh, that's right, I heard the story, ::Over and over again, ::Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends! *'Sunset Shimmer:' Are you okay, Tino? *'Tino Tonitini:' Yeah, I'm okay. *'Garnet:' She's running circles around us! *'Amethyst:' I'm rusty. Give me a break. *'Pearl:' It really is her, but she can't be serious. *'Aladdin:' Wait! You know her, Pearl? *'Ash Ketchum:' For real?! *'Steven Universe:' Can you tell us who she is? (The gem gets offended and continues to sing the song) :Gem ::Who am I? ::Who am I? ::What are you even saying? ::I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing, ::Let's play another game, ::This time I get to win, ::Lives on the line, ::Winner takes all, ::Ready or not, let's begin! (She gets out a mysterious gem weapon) ::Oh, that's right, I heard the story, ::Over and over again, ::Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other friends! ::Oh, that's right, I heard the story, ::Don't really like how it ends, ::Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other, ::Other, ::Other friends! (She slashes the physical forms of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl poofing them instantly) * -She...she beat all three of them. * -In just one slash. * Steven Universe: That's enough! (summons his shield) * Gem: Aw, what's the matter, Steven? Miss your friends already? Well, don't worry. You're right behind 'em! (slashes Steven) * -Steven! * Steven Universe: That was nothing! * Gem: Then I guess you won't mind if I do it again! * Steven Universe: Ow! Cut it out! * Gem: You don't poof, do you? Hmm. Figured as much. Just wait! Your human half or your friends won't stand a chance against my injector. Especially not after what I just did to your gem! * Steven Universe: What are you talking about? * Gem: You weren't always a powerful hero, were you? (laughs as Steven slashes her with her own weapon and she poofs) * -That was...easy. * -A little too easy. * -Whatever, the point is Steven stopped her. * -Yeah, so much for your new ally. It's over. * -Oh, believe us. It's just the beginning. * -We're leaving. * Muscular: What!?! Just let me loose. I'm too pumped up to stand down. * Dabi: Shut your mouth, muscle brain, we have our orders. * Bowser: Enjoy your victory, child, but believe us when we say this. Your world will crashed down on you. * Steven Universe: Better bubble you before anything else happens. (suddenly, the bubble pops) What? (tries again but no bubble appears) Where's my bubble? (tires to focus) Come on. (fails) * -Are you ok? * -Your gem. Something's wrong with gem. * Steven Universe: (sees that his gem is dimly glowing) What's going on? ??? "Who We Are"/Trying the get Ruby and Sapphire's memory back (Steven, dejected and refusing to acknowledge Spinel's attempts to cheer him up) :Steven ::Here we are in the future ::Here we are in the future and it's wrong ::Just a second ago, we were singing this song ::And now, they're gone, because of her ::Happily ever after, there we were :Bismuth ::When has it ever been easy? ::Hasn't it always been hard to be us? ::When you go against the grain ::There's always somebody around you can't trust ::That's why we've got to have each other ::While we'll figure this out, we must! ::Because we are the Crystal Gems, ::And we never give up, ::We never give up on our friends ::As long as one of us is standing to brandish the star, ::We'll find a way, ::To save the day, ::That's who we are! :Steven ::Here we are in the future ::Here we are in the future and it's wrong! ::Look at them, they're not even singing along ::If I could've just stopped right there, we'd be ::Totally fine, ::Totally us, ::Totally me :Bismuth ::Even if it takes a thousand years to get them back, we will ::They may not know who they are, but we do ::Believe me, Steven, I've known them longer, ::I've seen them get through worse and come back stronger, ::That's why I believe in them, ::And I believe in you! ::Because we are the Crystal Gems, ::And we never give up, ::No, we never give up on our friends ::As long as one of is standing to brandish the star, :and Peridot ::We'll find a way, :and Lapis ::To save the day, :Bismuth ::That's who we are! * Steven Universe: Right. Okay. Let's put our heads together. There's gotta be some way to make them remember. * Spinel: What if it's like a puzzle? * Steven Universe: Huh? * Spinel: If we give 'em all the pieces, eventually, they'll get the picture. * Steven Universe: Spinel, you might be onto something. If every experience they lost is a piece of who they are, we just have to give them back all the pieces, one experience at a time. * Sci-Twi: Is that possible? * Princess Jasmine: Think it could be done? * - * - * Lapis: Are you serious? * Peridot: That could take forever! * Steven Universe: Exactly. So, let's get started. :Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis ::We'll find a way, ::To save the day, ::That's who we are! ??? ??? ??? "Drift"/Spinel's Origin/"Found" * Steven Universe: Spinel. You've got your memories back. I can't believe mom did that to you. [pause] Actually, I can totally believe it. [tries to come close] You're not the only one she hurt -- (Spinel reactively pushes steven away, tumbling him to the ground.) * Spinel: Rraah! Yeah, you must know all about her life without me! her hand into a giant fist Rub it in, why don't ya?! * Steven Universe: to summon shield but fails No! It's not like that! You deserve a better friend. (Spinel closes her eyes and angrily swings her fist at the column holding the diamond communicator instead, destroying it. She sighs in defeat, kneeling down sadly.) * Steven Universe: Spinel, come back and save the Earth with me. You can start over there, make new friends. (Then he begins to sing the song Found) ???/Spinel turns off the injector/Spinel gets angry * Steven Universe: Spinel. Villains' betrayal/"True Kinda Love" (The villains laugh at Spinel) * Spinel: Wait, why are you laughing? * -Oh, we're just laughing at you played right into our hands. * Spinel: What? * Maleficient: You poor simple fool? Thinking you would be good enough for us. The Masters of all Evil. * Spinel: I thought that... * -What? That if you kill this boy, that you'll be our friend? * Spinel: But, I trusted you. * Makunga: (Storm King's voice) Get with the program! We used you! It's kind of what we do. * -We realize that no matter where on earth or planet we strike, these heroes would always forgive and make amends other for their past mistakes. * -Just like those 3 fools on your world. * -So, we had to find someone outside with so much hatred in their heart that nothing would stop them. * -And that's where you came in. * -You gave in to you hatred and this injector was the final part of the plan. * -With this thing, the Earth will finally be ours and * Jafar: (in Father's voice) How much sweeter the victory knowing it's all your fault! * Spinel: I just wanted to be good enough. * Giovanni: Face it. You were never good enough. * - * - * - * - * - * - (Spinel tries to hurl a boulder to crush Garnet, to no avail, as the fusion simply breaks it apart in one punch. Garnet begins to sing True Kinda Love as she cycles through several regenerations and settles on her current; Ruby and Sapphire's rings blazing onto her fingers.) :Garnet ::Oh, when a difficult day goes by ::Keeping it together is hard but that's why ::You've got to try ::You've got to try ::And when there's a thundering storm outside ::Underneath the covers you huddle and hide ::Open your eyes ::Open your eyes * Amethyst: Gasps * Pearl: Wha -- (True Kinda Love continues. Garnet reunites with Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl, embracing in a hug.) :Garnet ::It's the true, it's the true--'' ::''It's the true kinda love ::It's the true, it's the true--'' ::''It's the true kinda love (Angrily, Spinel lunges towards Garnet as she continues singing. Garnet blocks the attack with her gauntlets and tosses her to the side. Spinel tries to attack the Crystal Gems, but Amethyst swings from the Injector with her whip, and kicks Spinel toward one of the injector's legs.) :Garnet ::Stuck in the middle of fear and shame ::Everybody's looking for someone to blame ::Like it's a game ::Like it's a game (Like a coil, Spinel bounces away from the injector ready to harm Steven, though Garnet grabs her ankles before she can do so. Amethyst and Pearl grab her wrists, stretching her till they fling her toward her injector.) :Garnet ::And now I am better than "win-or-lose" ::There's a new direction that I like to choose ::It's called the truth ::It's called the truth (Undefeated, a grinning Spinel bounces to the top of the Injector and blows a massive horn, causing all the bio-toxin to flood Beach City.) *'Garnet:' We have to stop Spinel. * Steven Universe: Wait. You guys have your powers. You've gotta go save everybody. I'll deal with Spinel. * Amethyst: She'll crush you, dude. * Pearl: You can't fight her. * Steven Universe: But I can still talk to her. Please, hurry. *'Garnet:' Right. Move out. (The three Crystal Gems fuse into Alexandrite and save the citizens with the other Gems, Connie, and Greg, while Steven makes his way to the top of Spinel's injector. During the rescue, the bio-toxin wave hits Greg's left arm, turning it almost necrotic as he quickly drives the other citizens to safety. Steven sings his part of the song as he weakly climbs to the top) :Universe ::Hey, you, show me that solvable problem ::We can get through this ::I'll do the hardest part with you :Garnet ::It's the true, it's the true--'' ::''It's the true kinda love ::It's the true, it's the true--'' ::''It's the true kinda love ::It's the true, it's the true--'' ::''It's the true kinda love ::It's the true, it's the true--'' ::''It's the true kinda love (Steven finally made it up to the top of the injector to confront Spinel, who he slowly approaches at the top. True Kinda Love ends.) Final Battle/"Change" * Spinel: You know, I came here to take my anger out on a bunch of strangers, but now that I know you, I wanna kill you even more. (slowly lowers Steven over the ore) * -Stop this, Spinel! * -It doesn't have to be this way. * -We know that you were hurt because of Pink Diamond leaving you alone. * -And now you're trying to destroy the only person who wants to help you and the planet we're trying to protect. * -What good would this...any of this accomplish? * Spinel: It will prove how much it hurt when she left me. (slowly lowers Steven over the ore) * Steven Universe: I don't get it! * Spinel: Huh? * Steven Universe: Why aren't my powers back? Aren't I reliving every horrible thing that's ever happened to me? A Gem I barely know is trying to kill me. I'm paying for stuff my Mom did that had nothing to do with me. I'm struggling with my powers. The world's about to end! What piece could I be missing? This is the story of my life! * Spinel: (laughs) Wow! I knew I was gonna set you back, but this is how you started? The legend, Steven Universe? You gotta be kidding me. How did a powerless loser like you become savior of the galaxy?! * -(realized) She's right. * Steven Universe: What are you talking about? * -Steven, think about it. One minute you was just a kid with a gem in his stomach, who barely knew anything about his mom. * -And now, you brought both our world and Homeworld together, despite what Pink Diamond did to everyone. * -Even try to make things right with Spinel here. * Genie: So, Steven, tell us, what did you do to handle all of this pressure? * Steven Universe: I changed. That's the final piece. All those struggles, I learned from them, and I grew. Oh, my gosh. It's not just my gem powers I've forgotten. All this "happily ever after" stuff has made me forget the first power I ever had...the power to change. (Unimpressed, Spinel drops Steven to fall to his death. However, Steven's powers finally reactivate as he stops in midair. A triumphant Steven, now with his abilities finally back to him, cycles through his disk shields, to his bubble, to his spiked bubble, and then to his Gem form's geometric bubble, which he detonates in a shockwave that sends a shocked Spinel back. Floating down to the injector's surface, Steven wipes the blood from his nose and begins to sing Change, engaging in battle with Spinel, who charges at him with her enlarged fists, before attacking him in a top-like form which Steven blocks and dodges as he jumps into the air.) :Steven ::I can make a promise, ::I can make a plan. ::I can make a difference, ::I can take a stand. ::I can make an effort, ::If I only understand, ::That I, ::I can make a change! (He dematerializes his shield as he gently floats down.) * Steven Universe: Listen to me, Spinel! I understand. After what you went through, you must be in a lot of pain. * Spinel: No. No! (hits herself on the head) You don't understand! You can't change the way I feel! (Reacting to her approach, Steven materializes two miniature bubbles around his fists, which he uses to parry Spinel's blows. The manic Gem strikes down at him wildly, before Steven gets away.) * Steven Universe: That's right! Only you can! (Annoyed, Spinel enlarges her hands to grab, spin, and toss Steven up into the sky as she bounces up after him. High up in the skies, Steven finishes singing "Change" in an attempt to reason with Spinel...) :Steven ::You can make it different, ::You can make it right. ::You can make it better, ::We don't have to fight! ::You can make an effort, ::Starting with tonight! ::Cuz you,'' ::You can make a... change. (...but the wayward Gem only grits her teeth, growing and coiling her arm around into a giant, spring-mounted fist.) * '''Spinel: Just can it, will ya?! (Makes her arm a string and aim her fist at Steven) You can't just make everything better by singing some... STUPID SONG!! (slams Steven in the machine's core heart make it crack) * All: Steven! * Spinel: All that stuff's easy for you to say. When you change, you change for the better. When I change, I change for the worse! I used to be just not good enough! Just not good enough for Pink, not even good enough for those villains who tricked me, but now... now...I'm not good at all! (laughing) That's funny, right? A-At least you found me entertaining. You actually liked me, didn't you? * -Of course we did. * -When we first saw you, we thought you were somebody who hates Steven and the Earth. * -But when we got to know you, you silly, goofy, and one of the most cheerful people we know. * -But at the garden, you're all of those things but you were left behind, sadden and it changed your heart. * -(in Emment's voice) It's easy to harden your heart. But to open it...That's the toughest thing you can do. * Spinel: You're right. What am I doing? Why do I wanna hurt you so bad? I'm supposed to be a friend. I just wanna be a friend. * Steven Universe: (lowers his shield) Spinel. * Bakugo: Hey, you idiots, you forgot one issue that's happening right now! (Suddenly the injector started to glow) * Genie: This thing's gonna blow! (The injector makes a major explosion that can be seen from Little Homeworld) * Greg Universe: Steven! * Garnet, Amythest, and Pearl: Steven! Aftermath/Spinel's Redemption/"Finale"/Ending (Pieces of the injector comes crashing down as Steven carries the heroes and Spinel inside his bubble) * Steven: (seeing the damage) Whoa. * Spinel: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. What did I do? I've wrecked everything. * Steven Universe: Well, that's one way to get rid of your injector. * Spinel: But what about the poison? What about the planet? What about your happily ever after? * -That's the thing about happily ever afters. They're only fairy tales. * -Spinel, sometimes, they're will always be hard times. * -Villains trying to take over our world. * -Someone with sadness in their hearts need someone to be there for them. * -When your whole world is crashing down. Or in this case, breaking down. * -Too soon. * -But the point is, as long as we help out each other, we make things better for us and everyone. * -Just one step, or gem at a time. * Spinel: I'm sorry. * - * - * - * Garnet: We should probably get him some water. Staying hydrated is very important when it comes to smooching. * -True that. * Steven Universe: Huh? (sees Spinel leaving) Spinel, wait! I really was going to come back. * Spinel: I know. * Littlefoot: Then why are you leaving? * Spinel: I've got work to do. Friendship isn't going to be easy for me. I'm gonna have to work at it. You make me wanna try, but...I've already messed up bad with you. I wish I could just start from scratch with somebody. * Twilight Sparkle: Hey, if friendship was easy I wouldn't have made a school about it. You should come visit. * Spinel: Maybe. * Otis: Guys, we gotta find her a new place where she can be loved and won't feel alone. * -Yeah, but with who and where? * -Yeah, it's not like a opportunity is just gonna come out of the sky. (Suddenly, a gust of wind appears and a big familiar shadow comes above Spinel) * Spinel: Whaaaa!?!? * Blue Diamond VO: Knock, knock, Steven. * Yellow Diamond VO: It's us. * White Diamond VO: The Diamonds? Are we interrupting something? * Steven Universe: Uh... yeah! (White, Yellow, and Blue floats down to the surface) * Steven Universe: Yellow, Blue, White, what are y'all doing here? * Yellow Diamond: Well, Steven, we were all talking and...I'm sorry, but what is that smell? * Steven Universe: I don't smell anything. * Yellow Diamond: Ugh. That's 'cause you live here. * Blue Diamond: Anyway, we were talking, and we decided... * White Diamond: This is taking too long! Steven! We've come to Earth to live with you-u-u! * Steven Universe: What? My house isn't big enough for all of us. * White Diamond: Oh, well, I'm sure we could make do with, um...(looks at the city's condition) Has your planet always been this...destroyed? * Ochaco Uraraka: Ugh, no. * -It was just a little "dispute". * Blue Diamond: Not that we're judging. * White Diamond: Goodness, no. Because judging anything based on appearance is wrong! * Steven Universe: Yeah, I don't know about this. * White Diamond: But, Steven, it's been so boring since you've left! * -It's only been a day! * White Diamond: But it feels like an eternity! I guess we'll just wait for you to visit us whenever you're ready. * -Has she always been this dramatic? * -In a way, yes. * Steven Universe: Aw, come on. Don't be like that.I-It's just, I'm right in the middle of saying goodbye to... (gets an idea) Do you guys remember Spinel? * White Diamond: I'm sorry, who? * Steven Universe: Spinel, you've met the Diamonds before, right? * Spinel: Y-Yeah, but they've never seen me like this. * Steven Universe: Blue, Yellow, White, this is Spinel. * Spinel: (salutes) My Diamonds. * White Diamond: (gasps) * Yellow Diamond: Pink's little playmate? * Blue Diamond: One of Pink's lost treasures. * Steven Universe: Mom left her on a floating garden in space. * Blue Diamond: You poor thing. * Spinel: Aw, it was only 6,000 years. I could do that standing on my head! * Yellow Diamond: (laughs) Only 6,000 years! It's true, that's nothing! And that goofy headstand. I like this Gem. * Blue Diamond: She's adorable, and so much like Pink. * White Diamond: Spinel, I...Steven, since the Earth is so disgusting, * -HEY!!! * White Diamond: We'll just take Spinel back to Homeworld with us and you can stay here. * Steven Universe: Really? * Spinel: HUH!?!? * -Well, you want to be loved and cherished again * =And they want someone that reminds them on Pink Diamond. * -So it seems like a very good deal. (The Diamonds begin to sing a reprise of Let Us Adore You to Spinel, offering to let her live with them, and reaffirming their mutual love and remembrance of Pink Diamond.) :Yellow, Blue ::Come live with us in the palace ::There's a room waiting for you :Yellow ::Come on... :Blue ::Come on... :White ::Come on... :Yellow, Blue ::Just let us adore you ::Come live with us in the palace ::There's a room waiting for you :Yellow ::Come on... :Blue ::Come on... :White ::Come on... :Yellow, Blue ::Just let us adore you ::Yes we know that you're not her, but you were hers ::You know what it meant to love her ::And you remind us so much of her :Spinel ::Today, right here, right now ::I'll love again ::I've already found someone :Yellow, Blue :Just let us adore you :Spinel ::Today, :Yellow, Blue ::(Come live with us in the palace) :Spinel ::right here, right now :Yellow, Blue ::(There's a room waiting for you) :Spinel ::I'll love again :Yellow ::(Come on...) :Blue ::(Come on...) :White ::(Come on...) :Spinel ::I've already found someone :Yellow, Blue ::Just let us adore you :Spinel ::Yes I know that you're not her, and I was hers ::You know what it meant to love her, and you remind me so much of her :Yellow, Blue ::Today, right here, right now :All ::We'll love again ::We've already found someone... (Concerned, Steven turns to Spinel.) *'Steven Universe:' You think you could handle them? They're not exactly easy to get along with. (Spinel's longing and solemn expression changes to a warm smile, as she bounces and joins the Diamonds in their song, finally having found someone who can reciprocate her affection. Approaching the Diamonds, the trio soon begin to float away for their ship; a happy Spinel giving Steven a peace sign as the four retreat to their ship. Before disappearing off into space, the ship makes a heart gesture with its hands. Looking up into the sky, Steven begins to sing Finale, holding hands with Connie as he looks back at the happy Crystal Gems, Greg, and Lion; the latter of which licks Greg's face, prompting laughter.) :Steven ::Here we are in the future ::Here we are in the future and it's bright ::Nothing to fear ::No one to fight ::I can't believe we've come so far ::Happily ever after there we were (Soon enough, the group warps back to Little Homeworld, where a massive crowd of humans and Gems wait for them. Before running to them, Bismuth hands a newly-built toy to a human baby, while Peridot and Lapis entertain a crowd with their abilities; joining Steven afterward both physically and in song.) :Gems & Greg ::And here we are! :Steven ::So happily we'll face ::Whatever comes our way ::And after, we might do it all again :Bismuth ::Here we are in the future :& Peridot ::Here we are in the future :Steven ::I'll be ready every day ::For as long as I can say ::I can make a change :Sadie, & Nanefua ::Here we are in the future :Steven ::I can make a change :Greg ::Here we are in the future :Amethyst, & Pearl ::Here we are in the future :Steven ::I can make a change :Gems & Greg ::Here we are in the future (Steven greets Nanefua, Lars, and Sadie; the latter two of which join in his song, along with Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. The Crystal Gems group up all together, singing along as the camera pans up to the ruined Beach City and shifts to scenes of its gradual repair. The scene then cuts to a barbecue in the evening with some townies and Gems, backed by a performance by Sadie Killer and the Suspects.) :All ::Here we are in the future x7 :Amethyst, Pearl, & Connie ::Here we are x2 ::Come so far x2 ::And it's bright x6 (The scene pans up to the starry night sky, before shifting the scene to a brightly-lit stage. Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie, all wearing suits and peacock feathers, culminate their performance and take a bow, before Greg steps onstage and hands Steven a bouquet of roses.) :Steven ::I'll be ready every day ::For as long as I can say ::Here I am in the future with my friends :Amethyst, Pearl, & Connie ::I can make a change Steven ::That's why Happily ever after never... ends. (Steven smiles as he sheds a single tear, and the group claps all together as the curtains close and the " Tino's Adventures of Steven Universe: The Movie" title card appears.) to Patchy * Patchy: Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? * Potty: Let's watch it again. * Patchy: chuckles That's a great idea, Potty. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Patchy on the head Eh... to the floor * Potty: Brawk! * Patchy: back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, stranger! * Mrs. Johnson: in a wheelchair Don't mention it, Patchy! shoot of the back of her wheelchair and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind * Patchy: Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV Doh! Wrong again. flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from Krusty Krab Training Video, then the anemone from Your Shoe's Untied then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Potty flies over * Potty: Brawk! Let me do it! * Patchy: No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! light turns back on; Patchy and Potty fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch * Potty: Brawk! That's the mariachi band button! * Patchy: Grrrrr... I hate technology!!! * Patchy: pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you! the VCR starts spitting out tape * Potty: Brawk! Failure ahoy! * Patchy: No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! DAH! Oh, blasted infernal machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined "Tino's Adventures Movie"! Now it's lost forever! * Potty: Brawk! Lost forever! * Narrator: Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess "Tino's Adventures Movie" will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, Tino Tonitini will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes